General information
A short description of Elinor from Jumanna Inaiya Khaniya Amatt. Elinor is a huge continent situated in the middle of the boundless ocean. The nature of this world is rich and multifaceted, and its strange animals, birds and people, so different and unlike each other, inhabit it. In the center of the mainland is the Valley of the Ancestors, where the paths of all peoples inhabiting Elinor cross. The major part of the Northern lands is occupied by the Ito Empire, wallowing in impenetrable dark mists. Its inhabitants – the Itoshins – are tough and fearless warriors, who have dedicated their lives to battling against the horrifying demons that appear from the depths of the smog. In the North-West of Elinor, among the high mountains, hides the Celestial Plateau, inhabited by the Ulutau people. These are wise and soulful people who spend their lives in self enlightenment and cultivation of the self through meditation and tempering of the spirit. Worldly troubles are foreign to the Ulutau, and so this mountain people rarely descends from its highlands. the ancient forest Dockol-Mo, which translated into the common tongue means “dark forest”, has become an impenetrable barrier in the western part of the continent. Its inhabitants, Vedichs - an ancient and closed people, leaving their deep thickets only in case of emergency. For a while Vedich can turn into wild animals. Also, secrets of witchery and shamanism are available to them. Slightly to the South, the Nanol-Mo can be found – a “beautiful forest”, where the Taurs live. The Taurs are stately, powerful and their life spans more than a hundred years. All this is due to the blessing of their protectrix, the forest goddess Ayduen. The Taurs trade with other nations, actively take part in the life of the Valley of the Ancestors and welcome any guests. However, one site in their forest is forever forbidden to outsiders – the Sacred Grove, the sacred abode of the serene goddess. Almost the entire southern part of Elinor is taken up be the Great Desert – the territory of the wise and inventive Djunitian people, a nation of brave warriors and talented scientists. Observatories, academies and alchemical laboratories in Djunitian city-oases are known throughout all of Elinor. Moreover, the Djunits are knowledgeable in medicine, engineering and astronomy. And to the Southeast of the continent rests the archipelago of the Guawars – the Fellow Islands. The Guawars are skilled sailors, whose ships trade with all the coastal settlements on the continent, as well as roam the uncharted expanses of waters, aiming to discover new lands. Guawars are obstinate, hot-tempered and occasionally rude. But at the same time they value entertainment and place friendship above everything else. To the East of the Valley stretch boundless plains inhabited by a people called Chekatta. The Chekatta are free hunters that respect other nations, but do not trade with them, for they are simple and selfless. They do not pursue material amenities. On the other hand, Chekatta shamans can hear the voices of their ancestors, who designate their distant descendants their life journey. Chekatta believe that with the death of the body the soul does not die, but only leaves for a distant Empyreal (заоблачный) Land. And finally, in the Northeast of Elinor among damp gray cliffs stretches the Reyro Peninsula, the Kingdom of the Tuasmatus, or Mechanics. It is the name given by other states to the youngest nation on Elinor. Several hundred years ago, immigrants from the Ito empire abandoned the eternal fogs and founded a new state. Their inquisitive minds and wit allowed the Tuasmatus people to learn the secrets of complex mechanisms, which made their life in the inhospitable lands much more comfortable. The Valley of the Ancestors, is not only the geographical centre of continent, it is also a cradle of civilization. It is exactly here that the new civilisation was born, the third race of the human generation. Four Great Cities stand on the crossroads of trade routes from faraway lands and states – Dalaal, Konolwar, Mata-Mata and Eavette. A countless number of tiny settlements and trading posts are scattered across the Valley of the Ancestors near the Ancient Cities. But the heart of the Valley is the Stone of the Ancestors, an ancient relic, which preserves the magic and power of the First Race, which inhabited Elinor in ancient times… There is no exact information about the First and Second Race. Why do the scientists call them so and claim that they had existed? There are some material evidence of the existence of the ancient race. Often, researchers find strange objects of everyday life, weapons, ornaments that seem to have some power in them. Someone calls it simply Power, someone - special energy, someone - magic. Its nature has not been studied to this day. The only settlement of people of the Second Era, more precisely what was left of it, was found to the west of the Great Desert on an uninhabited island. It was called the Golden Ruins. It can be stated unequivocally that the modern population had distant ancestors whose settlements became extinct, and they themselves simply disappeared. The disappeared Race is called the Second, as it is assumed that there was also the First Race, much more developed. And it is to her that the Stone of the Ancestors is referred, for its magical properties, its power is much higher than of any magical object of the Second Era. All these are only hypothesis, but scientists and historians are calling Eras and generations just like that. Where the Third Race originated from is also incomprehensible. Our ancestors originally lived in the Valley around the Lake. Actually, that's why they are called "the Valley of the Ancestors" and "the Lake of the Ancestors". Chronicles started to be lead only when the writing was invented. Then people also laid the first cities. Scientists believe that by that time the Second Race had completely disappeared. At the moment it is impossible to confirm or refute this presumption. Let us return to the description of Elinor. It is very important to talk about the number 6s’ sacred magic, in which the philosophies of all great nations converge. The number six is considered ideal. Djunits, Guawars and the Valley of the Ancestors have long switched to a four-sided orientation system, a four-part calendar and a decimal system of counting. Other nations continue to measure everything by six: six sides of the world, six seasons, six life cycles of a person, six periods of the day for six hours ... Measuring the time of year by months: 1 month - White, 2 month - Grey, 3 month - Variegated, 4 month - Gold, 5 month - Red, 6 month - Black. These terms had started from Chekatta, which gave names to months based on the color of the surrounding nature. Vedichs and Taurs call their months exactly the same. Perhaps nature changes its shades throughout the mainland, following a single idea, whether it's cold countries or hot. The Black, White and Grey months correspond to the calendar winter, Variegated, Gold and Red - summer. There are six times of the day:' Darkness, Dawn, Life, Zenith, Decline and Mist. Six Sides of Light.' The East and West of other peoples correspond to the East and West of the Djunits and Guawars. Other destinations - Prowess, Vector, Breiss, Kliff. Old Rose of the Winds of Elinor Djunit-Guawarian Rose of the Wind. '' The Djunits came up with a decimal system of the account, which turned out to be more convenient for our merchants, and orientation on four sides of the world. It happened during the exodus. Marawie led his people through the desert, and in the sky the constellation of the Hand with the four Finger-stars, geometrically correctly pointing to the four sides, with the Great Finger in the middle shining brightly. There is, however, one unique phenomenon: once in one hundred and eleven years in the constellation of the Hand the Sixth Finger ascends, but immediately dies after a few nights ... Since the days of Marawie, Djunits had been calling the directions of the world - North, East, South and West. Also measure the day with four periods: morning, day, evening and night. Year - by four seasons: winter, spring, summer and autumn. Each season - for four months. Winter: 1 month - month of the Sabr, 2 month - month of the Eagle, 3 month - month of Guawa, 4 month - month of the Wolf. Spring: 5 month - month of the Bear, 6 month - month of the Elephant, 7 month - month of the Horses, 8 month - month of the Camel. Summer: 9 month - month of Deer, 10 month - month of Owl, 11 month - month of the Dragon, 12 month - month of Crab. Autumn: 13 month - month of the Scorpio-angler, 14 month - month of the Crow, 15 month - month of the Monkey, 16 month - month of the Snails. These sixteen months are called the same as Marawie signs – the sixteen constellations located in the sky around. The figure six, as was said before, plays an important role in the life cycle of man. Probably, such teachings arose even before the exodus from the Valley. Now every nation pictures a way of life in its own way. Djunits believe that when a child lives the first six years of his life, he becomes ready for training, so he can leave the threshold of his home and go on his first trip. Having lived for six more years, the child becomes a teenager and has the right to take part in the public life of his people, as well as in the life of the Valley. At the age of eighteen, when six more years pass, a person becomes an adult. Now he can leave his parents' house, independently join military detachments and caravans, teach others various sciences and crafts. At twenty-four – person can start a family and start raising his own children. In thirty people can occupy the highest public posts, become Izirs, the ruler of the city, lay their own settlements. And, finally, at thirty-six it is believed that the Djunit completely passed its life cycle. That is, he became a real man. Such people can take seats in the Council of the Academy, take the leadership of the Observatories ... Among Chekatta, for example, when thirty-six years old the person goes to the Valley of O’ne-Go-Ta. His path in the big world is over. And the Itoshins generally rarely live up to thirty-six ... At the same time, the Taurian and Vedichian people live for up to two hundreds. At thirty-six they just have a mature life starting.